Animals and Bugs
by LazyCreeper
Summary: Harry and Draco failed a class, and they have to work together to get summer credit.  Set after 'eighth' year.  Shameless fluff.  Drarry, drabble, EWE!


**Warnings: **Drarry, drabble, EWE, some swearing, shameless fluff...I think that's about it.

**Author's Notes: **Exactly 1500 words! I'm so proud. :P Anyway, _once again _I can't think of anything for my other stories. It'll come to me eventually...but until then I'm writing silly little drabbles to try and get that wheel in the old noggin to turn.

**Suggested Listening: **Animal - Miike Snow

* * *

"Let me ask you something," Draco said, turning his head slightly in the grass to stare in Harry's general direction—not quite _at _him, because that would be weird, but just _near _him.

"Yeah?" Harry said, watching the purple sky growing darker at an alarming rate. A couple stars had already come out. Soon there would be a skyful.

"Is it fucked up that sometimes I get sadder when animals die than when people die?" he said. The question was blunt, stinging, and it hung awkwardly in the air.

Harry's thoughts immediately ran through all of the wonderful people that gave their lives to help protect the Wizarding world from evil. "Yeah…yeah, that's _very _fucked up, actually."

"But think about it. Animals are just _animals_. They don't cause war, they can't carry wands and kill people with them, I mean…okay, _some_times animals are dangerous, obviously, like a bear or a lion or something. But other than that, I mean…animals are just…_here_. They don't talk, they don't argue, they don't neglect and abuse their children, they don't…I don't know, cheat on their husbands and wives, they don't do drugs, they don't—"

"You can't really compare an animal to a human though," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We've probably killed a thousand ants tromping out here to do our homework." Harry patted at his side, finding his summer concurrent-credit astronomy homework still sitting beside him. He forgot that's why they came out here—to make star charts.

"Ants are _bugs, _Harry, not _animals_."

"Bugs _are _animals. Prat."

"_No_, you have _mammals _and then you have _insects_. Git."

"And then _reptiles _and _birds_ and whatever else. But _they're _animals, aren't they? You just don't think bugs are animals because you don't _like _bugs."

Draco scoffed, but didn't say anything else about animals and bugs. Harry was glad. At least four or five times an hour they would bat around some argument or other that made absolutely no difference about anything. They just argued for the sake of arguing. All the time.

"You know," Draco said, stifling a yawn. "Sometimes I wish there weren't any people…at all. Except me. And the rest of the world was full of cats."

Draco liked cats, Harry found. The first time he snuck into Draco's room he found three little balls of fluff curled up in his mattress, with the blonde lounging in the middle of it all.

Harry let a dramatic silence pan out, watching the stars twinkle overhead. Then he burst out laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I think I've ever heard you say," Harry said.

"But wouldn't that solve just about every worldly problem, though? War? Cats. Economy? Cats. Viole—"

"What would you do if you started to get hungry and there wasn't anybody on Earth left to grow your food and send it off to the factory and get it pumped into those rubbish little pastries you're so fond of? You'd starve as soon as your food ran out. Granted that would be a few _months_, but still. _Actually_, since all your house-elves just turned into cats, you wouldn't have any food, either. So look. You're dead. Dead in your cat-world after two weeks."

Draco was glad Harry wasn't looking at him, because he was smiling, stifling a laugh. Harry always made a bigfuckingdeal out of it when he smiled, because he never did. But he couldn't help it this time.

"Maybe there could just be…ten or twelve people left on Earth to just—"

"Repopulate, kill all the cats, kill you unless you join them. You're still dead, there's—" Harry shrugged in the grass, even though Draco couldn't see. "—just no way you can survive when all the world is cats."

"If you were a cat what colour would you be?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Black?"

"Think I'd be orange."

"You would not, you'd be like a yellowish colo—_why _are we even talking about this rubbish?" Harry crinkled his brow.

"Because neither of us wants to do this bloody homework," Draco said, looking over at his schoolbag with distaste.

"I think I hate star charts more than anything."

"You hate _Potions _more than anything."

"Touché."

"But," Draco said, sitting up, pulling his bag closer to him. "We need to start working on them before it gets too dark to see—"

"Our wands kind of double as a flashlight, you know."

"What's a flashlight?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry like he was some sort of idiot.

"Never mind."

Harry cast a _Lumos _and propped his wand up on a little rock so they could see to write. They drew lines and circles and wide arcs in silence, glancing up at the sky every few seconds like bobblehead toys.

"You know I've never even been _close _to failing a class before?" Draco said, scribbling a label for one of his constellations. "This is just…_appalling _to me."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that. Many times." Harry said, smiling to himself.

"It's _your _fault we failed."

"No, it was my idea to skip class the _once _and then every time _after _that it was _your _idea."

"_No, _it was—"

The bickering continued. Typical stuff. Insults. Homework thrown aside, wands grabbed, hexes cast. But now they were in the dark since Harry's wand was no longer casting a _Lumos _to see by. The moon wasn't much help since their eyes hadn't adjusted.

"It was _your _idea we snog in your common room," Harry said, firing off a blue jet of a Furnunculus hex.

"And it was _your _idea we snog in the first place," Draco said, dodging it by a centimeter and countering it with a Jelly-Legs jinx, which was also dodged. "Now I'm stuck with you."

"_Stuck _with me? Well you can just—"

Harry had backed into their homework—his or Draco's, he didn't know—and tipped the inkwell over with his foot, completely ruining it.

Draco finally cast a _Lumos _and walked over. "Look what you did to my homework," he said, but his voice was frighteningly casual. "Look at that, look—look at how many _ants _you just drowned, you _animal killer_."

"Draco will you _shut up _about the ants and the cats and all the whatever else?" Harry said, but he grinned.

Draco walked over and kicked Harry's inkwell over, ruining his homework as well. "Sorry," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess we'll have to start over—"

"Tomorrow?" Harry said hopefully.

"I…I suppo—wait, _no_, we have to do it _now _or we'll fail again, we—"

"You're acting like Hermione," Harry said, and Draco widened his eyes in terror.

"You know what, on second thought…"

"That's what I figured," Harry said, shoveling his things back into his bag, feeling triumphant. Draco did the same, looking disgruntled.

They walked back side-by-side, trudging across the thick grass Harry was far too lazy to cut. "Harry, you've left the back door wide open, there could be a murderer in there now."

"You're just worried your stupid cat got out again."

"…Yes."

Before they even got through the door they could hear Mrs. Black's portrait screaming about filthy Mudblood scum and half-blood traitors and rubbish-rubbish-rubbish. Harry winced.

"You go tend to her," Harry said to Draco, "and I'll make supper." Draco nodded and they set off in opposite directions of the house.

"_Disgusting blood traitors walking through my house…filthy Mudbloods…revolting _Oh, hello, Draco dear."

"Hello Auntie," Draco said, pulling up a chair to stall her screaming, bored already.

Soon after, the clattering of a fork on an empty plate echoed across the kitchen. Draco dabbed a napkin at his lips daintily.

"You had better get home," Harry said, glancing over at the grandfather clock, which read eight-thirtysomething. "Tell your parents you worked _really _hard but you didn't _quite _get it all finished and you need to come back tomorrow. All right?"

Draco stood up, magicking his dishes into the sink. "Okay, but where's my—"

"_Accio Draco's cat_!" Harry said. Seconds later a howling fat orange thing was soaring through the air straight at him. Harry caught it safely in his arms, but it apparently did not like being summoned because it scratched the piss out of his face and leapt over his shoulder, darting out the doorway.

"That is the most terrible thing you have ever done, Harry Potter," Draco said flatly, nose in the air. He called for his cat, and it came straight to him, but it gave Harry a dirty look as Draco bundled it into his arms.

Harry stuck his face out at Draco, looking hopeful. Draco scoffed.

"No goodbye kiss for you. Never again."

"_Hey_, now…" Harry said, and gave Draco _the look_. _The look _could get anybody to do anything. Not a soul on the planet could resist Harry Potter's intoxicating stare. Including Draco.

"Fine," he said bitterly, kissing Harry on the corner of the mouth. "I'm leaving now."

"See you tomorrow," Harry yelled as Draco stomped his feet down the hall.

* * *

**End Notes:** Halloween is coming! I'm too old for trick-or-treating but not for parties and such. Here's my thrift store Slytherin costume: .

And if it screws up and makes the link disappear (which I'm sure it will), here it is again, with spaces you'll need to erase:

i51 . photobucket . com / albums / f364 / xXxMorbidxXx / . jpg

Total costume cost: $12.

I hope it works. D:


End file.
